Connections between the various components of a power distribution system and other such electrical systems are affected using a wide range of plugs, sockets, and the like. In many cases, the operator has easy access to the interconnect components, but in other cases, access to these components are relatively limited. This is particularly the case in high-power distribution systems application where electrical components may be installed at great heights or other hard-to-reach areas.
In many cases, plugs are designed to connect with their respective sockets in a very specific relative orientation. In addition, such plug-and-socket arrangements may require that a significant insertion force be applied to the socket during connection. This can be a disadvantage in cases where the socket is relatively inaccessible and “blind” insertion of the plug is desirable. Furthermore, in outdoor applications, sockets which are subject to extreme environmental conditions may require sealing from the weather to protect the enclosed components.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved electrical connection systems for the above-described circumstances. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.